The True Finale
by Conquererofshallowness
Summary: Who is Red X? Where did Slade go after the 4th season? Why did Robin leave Gotham? Why does Robin become Nightwing? All of these and more shall be answered. Story begins were the show left off. Rob,Rae,Star,Batgirl rectangle. TT and Batman cross
1. Home at last

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

If you're like me, which I hope you are since you chose this story,you were gutted and saddened by the harsh ending that was given to the Titans. So many unanswered questions, broken relationships, and unsolved mysteries. I hate unfinished projects. So here is what I would have done to finish it off. Enjoy.

**Note:** This takes place right after 'Titans Together'.

* * *

**Home at Last**

**Main room, Titans Tower**

"Dude! We are _**FINALLY**_ home!" **Beast Boy** joyously exclaimed just an ear-shot away from the last of the additional titans regrettably leaving the tower. "Now it's time for a little r and r, a big ol' tofu sub, and **MEGA MONKEYS**!"

"Go at it, Beast Boy. You've earned it. You've ALL earned a decent rest. I have some plans myself." **Robin** smiled as the others looked at him with a little concern. He rarely EVER said the word 'break'. Let alone enact it himself.

"You serious? No training? No pointless, late night, villain hunt? No…anything?" **Cyborg** gleamed with a wide eye as Robin simply gave an approving nod.

"Yup. We caught and locked upjust over three-fourths of our enemies this last month. And a traumatized Dr. Light on top of that." the Boy Wonder chucked a little as he remembered the crook's face when he stared down an army of Titans. Priceless. "The rest of the week is all yours."

"_Oh!_ I can finally spend sometime with my little Silikie! Thank you, Robin!" **Starfire** gleefully cheered as she gave the Titan leader a rather tight hug. Releasing with a wave of relief, she immediately went in search of her beloved pet.

That left only…

"Robin. As much as I love the idea of sometime off; how can we do this? Whose to say that another enemy won't pop out of somewhere?" **Raven** questioned with a raised brow. Super heroes normally aren't given 'set' breaks. "_And I'll know if you're lying_." the sorceress added telepathically.

"You just love to get into my head, don't you?" Robin smirked as he was given an acknowledging one in return. "Simply put, this time is being used to train our newest member. Kid Flash volunteered to take the rest of the week himself AND teach. Meaning we have a couple days off. Sit back, relax, read a book." the Titan leader nearly yawned, placing himself an inch away from the demoness' face. "_I KNOW you want to_."

"Seems I'm not the only one who likes to read people." Raven quipped, suddenly realizing who they were talking about. " Wait. Newest member? You mean…"

"Yup.** Jinx**. She's officially switched. Anyway, I have to get going." Robin suddenly broke away, heading toward the room's double door exit as BB could be seen making a king-sized meal in the background.

"_And where exactly are you going?"_ Raven pierced through Robin's thoughts. That would officially make the 12th time this week.

"_My old home. I have some unfinished business there. I'll be back inthree days. Promise_." the Boy Wonder responded with slight irritation. Mind melding can be a pain.

"_You better. Remember the last time you left us_?"

"_I was gone for half a month and you guys went through all of my things, dressed up in my spare uniforms, and used my weaponry to slice pizza. Loved the mask on you by the way. Now I really must be going_." Robin ended the conversation as he stepped out of room with the doors shut behind him. "_She's getting as bad as Starfire…"_

"No, I'm not!" Raven yelled playfully through the doors; catching Beast Boy totally off guard, but ultimately not caring as he immediately returned to his delight of monkey video games with a mouth full of tofu goodness every couple seconds. Beast Boy bliss.

**Downtown, Jump City**

**BOOM!**

"You idiot! I said to use_ 3_ charges; _**NOT 13**_!" a masked thug sneered, whacking his incompetent accomplice across the back of his empty head with a bag of newly 'acquired' jewelry. "Now those brats will come for us!"

As if it were planned, a blur of speed meet up, around, and next to the pair of law breakers. Funny how you can still get a cold sweat in the dead heat of summer.

"Perfect timing! Pop quiz; Two thugs up to no good commit a crime right in front of your eyes. What _do _you _do_?" Kid Flash slyly questioned his arm-held passenger as the two instantly appeared at the scene. Super speed is so handy.

"_Please._ All I have to do is this." Jinx sighed; snapping her fingers with a spark of magic.

In ajolt of motion; both bags that the robbers were holding suddenly hoisted themselves into the air.Ultimately, takingthe thugs with them. Flash got a kick of how much the pair struggled so futilely. It was like watching a fish try to sprint.

"Ha ha! Very good! A 'B' for the execution, but I'll bump it up to an 'A' cuz I just love to see'em squirm." Kid Flash grinned greatly to his pupil; receiving a small one in return.

"Heh. Yeah. I still feel pretty weird about this. It's like I'm betraying my family." Jinx awkwardly admitted. Funny. She never really opened up to anyone before. Except for a certain 'stoney' guy…

"Think about it this way; You hurt a few to save thousands. Which is truly more important?"

There was a pause of thought for a moment. But the answer came quite clearly.

"You know what? You're right. Guess you are smarter than you look." Jinx smiled caringly with her eyes.

"This coming from the girl with flaming pink hair? Heh. Come on. We got a whole day of patrol ahead." Kid Flash playfully grinned as he lightly picked up his enchanted student and sped on ahead.

She had truly turned around. That meant there was plenty of room left for the next task.

Proving it to everyone else.

**Elsewhere in the City, Inside the security vault of Wayne Industries.**

A basic night of duty ensured for the twelfth night in a row. There is boredom, then there is this. Guards have a sad work load.

"I don't get this, Bill. We've been training for years in the academy. We worked our butts off and ranked up to the top of our class. Now, two years later, we're in charge of this 'mystery' item that requires the two of us; alpha guards. So tell me. Why is this so BORING?" one masked guard questioned actively as his partner remained stiff as a board.

"Boredom is a luxury. Shut up and accept it. " Bill answered back coldly. This was work. Profession is everything once you make it to alpha rank.

"I know. I just want a fight _so_ badly."

"Wish granted." a masked voice came from above as an unseen fist hit thesurprised guardintensely across the squareof the chin. Instant K.O.. "So much for 'years of training'. I was expecting so much more."

In a stylish bend of air, **Red X** appeared before his fallen prey with a sigh.

"**HALT!**" the stoic guard demanded ruggedly as he raised his firearm to ready. But before he could pull the trigger, Xshot a sticky substance directly into the barrel; wreaking the weapon.

"Make me." Red X taunted as he zipped to the guard, snatched the fireless firearm, and bashed him across the face with his own rifle. Consciousness didn't stay long after that.

Grabbing the key cards from both of the guards' gear, the rebel opened the multiple doorways of solid steel before him until finally reaching his current goal.

"I do wonder what you are." Red X cooly stated as he grabbed a black steel box from it's holding cell. "Whatever it is, you're paying my rent for the next 4 years."

Not too much thought could be put forth into the future as one of the armored walls explosively gave way. X couldn't help but cringe.

"Not you guys again. C'mon! If your going to fight me _at least_ send the hot alien one first!" Red X taunted to the mystifying dust as only a single combatant could be seen with glowing eyes and pulsing hands. "Guess it's my lucky day. You want me to yourself that badly? I'm touched." X grinned, preparing for an invorgorating experience.

"Down, boy. I'm not who you think." a commanding voice lushushly replied.

In a moment of confusion; the airborne waste finally settled and allowed Red X to see his mistake. This wasn't Starfire after all. Man was she close though. It was…

"I bet you were expecting my sister, weren't you handsome? Well forget about that prissy waste of space. You have me now." the tamerianian said with a venomous smile.

"Can't say you have bad taste. Got a name?" X relaxed slightly, loving where this could be heading.

"The name is **Blackfire**, darling." the fellow Titan enemy whispered as she placed a finger lovingly where Red X's lips should be. "Don't you dare forget it…" Blackfire cooed as she added a nearly inaudible message in his ear that made the rebel flare with warning.

"WHAT! How do you …?" X suddenly yelled defensivly as he prepared himself for the worst. No one should know that! **NO ONE!**

"Want answers? Follow me and bring your little treasure with you. I know my _**master**_ will reward you greatly for it. " Blackfire offered as she began to slowly levitate away.

"That's one heck of a deal." Red X thought aloud, placing a hand to his chin. Thinking for a moment, he could only think of one question; "Where to?"

**Interstate 245, traffic**

"_I can't wait to see my own room again!"_ Robin excitedly thought to himself as he raced down the busy street with his R-cycle. Being a victim of the overly conjested roadway, Robin stopped behind a bus of gawking children.

How did he know they were talking about him? Well, one is normally the topic of discussion when their name can be heard over twenty times a minute ON a crowded roadway.

"_How long has it been since I've been home? I wonder if Bruce has cooled down yet_." the teen sighed as he chillingly thought of that man angry. That alone was enough to raise hairs in places Robin didn't know existed.

Thoughtlessly waving back to all of the star struck children on the bus, the Titan leader suddenly remembered when he ordered Raven to watch over a trio of super powered children. Though it could have been a wreakage that would be way, way beyond repair; Raven actually showed a different side to them. A side that was motherly and caring.

Man, did he get lucky.

The possible repercussions from an angry half demon seemed to be less and less threatening as territory around him became more and more familiar. The area made official as Robin zoomed by the oddly sparklying sign; Welcome to **Gotham City**.

Using one of the preset change spots that Bruce had all around the city, Robin, or rather Dick, placed his belongings in a ransacked barn just outside of the city limits. As he nonchalantly walked away from the seemingly disregarded farm equipment, gears and multiple layers of analyzing lasers scanned it's confines silently, approvingly transporting the cycle and uniform to the heart of crime fighting operations; the Batcave.

"No turning back now…" Dick sighed, wondering when he had last taken off that infernal costume. He had been 'Robin' just a bit too long. All work and no play was beginning to wear him thin. He was here to relax. Eases off.

**10 minutes later, Wayne Manor**

"Master Dick! It has been far too long! I have already prepared your favorite meal; T-bone steak with mash potatoes and a small helping of lightly buttered corn. " Alfred said with a genuine smile as he swung open the door before Dick even had a chance to knock it.

"Is it well done?" the sly teen said with a smirk.

"Of course, sir! I've even prepared you an ice cold mix of your favorite creatin shake."

"God I've missed you, Alfred." Grayson added playfully as he gave his seraget grandfather a rarely seen hug.

This is why he loved and hated this place. Inside these walls, he wasn't a stressed leader with the weight of the world placed on his back. He wasn't a superpowerless mortal who could compete with the best of the best. He was just a kid. Nothing more. Horrible in the long run, but makes for a perfect vacation from responsibility.

"And I you, sir. But, you did not leave here on such good terms with Master Bruce. You know he has really missed you since…" Alfred began to bring back before Dick rose a finger to his face.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to eat and sleep for once." the teen tiredly requested as he stepped into the elegant household. "Is he even here right now?"

"No, sir. He is at a business meeting at the moment." the beloved butler stated, being met with a raised brow from Dick. "A REAL meeting. Crime has been surprisingly low lately. Miss Gordan has been quite a help since you have been away. You know she still …"

"Once again, Alfred. I don't want any added stress. I'll deal with it when the time comes. But right now, Let's eat!"

**Unknown location**

"I have never seen this place before. Where are we?" Red X lightly asked his oddly silent guide. So much for small talk.

"Master, I have brought him here as you have asked." Blackfire suddenly blurted out and bowed down to a shadowy figure in the corner of the massive room.

"Good work. I see he has the item I desire as well. You are doing very well, apprentice."

"Do I know you?" X questioned the darkness, knowing he had heard it somewhere before.

"That you do, Red X." the man calmy commented as he stepped into a fraction of revealing light.

**Slade**.

"In more ways than you know."

* * *

You know the drill. If you like it, review it and I'll update it as soon as I can. Hate? Do nothing and I'll scrap it.10 reviews will continue the story (Yes, I made it less. I want to write :) . Later guys! 

- Scar


	2. Growth

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

I seem to be getting a pretty positive response to the story. I will be stoked if this reaches the height of some of my other stories ( Psst! Go read and review 'Who saves Heroes?'). Enough of my chatter, on with the story.

P.S. - Sorry for the delay, guys. I just moved and had to do other, more important, things. Like living for example.

* * *

**Growth**

**Titan's Tower, Garage**

"I can't believe I can finally upgrade the T-car! All I need to do is replace this crank shaft here, rebuild and torque a new set of reinforced wheels and rims, set a …" Cyborg rambled to himself, completely encompassed by his work as energetic clicks and cranks could be heard echoing through out the empty workshop.

Time was so rare and equally as precious in the tower recently. This was a God send!

" YO, CY!" the irritatingly screechy voice of Beast Boy blared behind the preoccupied metal mechanic as the excited changeling morphed from his nigh-impossible-to-hear-coming fly form. "Dude, you have got to see this SWEET level I'm at in Mega Monkeys! There's this ultra banana that lets…"

" Busy, man. Tell me later. Grab me the torque wrench real quick and I promise to listen to all your monkey babble sometime tonight."

" The what-now? You mean that wrench/sword looking thingy with the loose handle? I threw it out. You should really keep better care of your equipment. " BB lectured as a steaming Cyborg rose hastily; lifting the car with furious ease.

"You WHAT? It's **SUPPOSED** to be loose! Don't tell me that you went through my tools! You can't even _PRONOUNCE_ half of them!" The normally laid back Titan furious clutched his fists as a hesitant Beast Boy stared timidly toward the ground, nervously swinging his right leg.

"Um… remember when we were stuck on that one planet and the T-ship was all busted and you broke up like a dropped Lego set? " Beast Boy carefully reminded Cy, giving a look hopeful ignorance. What could he say? It's not like engineering was his life. Unlike some people…

"What about it? Aside from the fact that you turned me into a chicken and a giant robot. And let's not forget you _re-broke_ me two more TIMES!" Cyborg snorted as a hot burst of air escaped his flaring nostrils like a bull. Not a joyous occasion.

"Welllll…. I kinda, sorta, slighty _forgot_ half of your tools there. Heh heh…" BB hopefully grinned as he was thrown to the side quite literally, slamming into the garage door with an imprinting CLANG!

As Beast Boy tried to determine which part of his body ached the most, a desperate Cy viciously tore away at the untouched cupboards and dust-layered work benches.

"**_BEAST BOY!_** " Cyborg roared as the jade changling had already taken his leave. Clenching his metallic fist with a grinding metal whine, Cy started to breathe easier as a change of thought occurred to him. "Well, at least I can go out and buy some new TOYS! Boy, I am not letting ANYTHING ruin my fun TODAY!"

**Titan's tower, Main living room**

" Raven, would you please - " Starfire whimpered with the best puppy-dog face she could manage to the preoccupied half demon.

" No." Raven snapped, not even looking up from the page of her worn book.

" But it would only take an hour…or two… _Please_!"

" Starfire. There is no way you can get me to do that. I wouldn't even do it if I was paid!" Raven bit clasping her book close as she levitated to leave. No better place to read than in the privacy of your own room.

" _Okay_…" Star finally submitted. Guess Raven isn't into make-overs. "Oh! Please wait, friend! I have made the most amazing discover!" Star clapped gleefully as she pulled out a titanium suitcase, with an 'R' in the center, from the back of the couch.

Attention was attained.

"Isn't that the case we got back from Ding Dong Daddy in that race 2 months ago?" Raven rose a brow, curiosity flaring secretly.

That previous case that Robin had decided to show to them turned out to be all of his files on his previous enemies. Everyone from Poison Ivy to someone named Two-Face. Funny. Robin spat his name with disgust. Almost like he does for Slade. Wonder why?

"_Nope._ It's something with twice the security. You know what that means, friend Raven…" Starfire squeaked with excitement singy-songily, adding a blazing smile full of wonder. She had stuck a gold mine.

Sadly, Raven did know what the Tameranian was talking about. It contained something personal. Something Robin would kill to keep secret. Something that was so appealing that it hurt like salt on an open wound.

Ignorant **agony**.

Something that the girls would not let last…

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

"Master Grayson! MASTER** GRAYSON**!" Alfred screamed at the dead-asleep teen. When that boy relaxed, he _relaxed_.

"…Huh? What is it, Alfred?" Dick slurred out with obvious grogginess. He hadn't slept like this in almost a year.

"It's about time, sir! You have a vistor downstairs. A very _enthusiastic_visitor."

Dick sighed heavily, placing a pillow over his head to block the harmful sunlight. That was code for someone that he really didn't want to see. At least, not right now.

" Yawn Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes." Grayson said irritably, forcing himself out of the embrace of his velvet sheets. Sometimes he felt that the only thing harder than being a superhero was getting out of this bed in the morning.

"Sleeping in? You're losing your grip, Dick."

"And you are still as nosey as always, Barbara." The groggy, shirt-less teen retorted to his former partner; Barbara Gordan. Known to the criminals of Gotham as the ever graceful **Batgirl**.

"Well you've certainly bulked up. What have you been doing all this time? Taking 'roids?" Gordan joked with a lively smile. She hadn't seen him in so long. Too long for her taste.

"Please. I actually work for my body. And besides, I've been dead busy for the last 3 years. Jump City is a crime haven." Dick explained as he leaped out of bed and into his own personal bathroom.

"I would've come over to visit you if I weren't so busy here. You know. Doing YOUR job in Gotham with good 'ol Mr. Sunshine. Who just found out you arrived, by the way. He wants to talk to you A.S.A.P.."

"Great." Dick spat as he creakily turned the shower faucet on brimming hot. Nothing better than a steaming hot shower to stir you awake. " So how has good ol' Gotham been? Same faces causing havoc?"

"Yeah. Sadly. The Joker and Two-Face have gone missing. Bruce thinks they are up to something. But then again, they always are. So, no real surprises there." Barabra yelled through the shut bathroom door.

She missed the times when this used to be a daily routine. She always purposely woke up earlier just so she could sneak up on him while he slept. Though Dick would always catch her in someway. It was hard to come down a 30 foot, wooden, hallway silently enough for his trained ears.

But it never stopped her from trying.

"Sigh I was knew I was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. It IS his house after all. " Dick grinned slightly, turning off the water, proceeding to emerge from the steaming room with nothing but a towel on. "Barabra, would you mind?"

"Right. Right. I know the routine. Well, I be seeing you around, Robin." Ms. Gordan said with a sarcastic smile as she turned to leave. "You know, that name doesn't really suit you anymore. You're too … _mature_ for it. Later!"

And just like that, she was gone.

"Heh. She hasn't changed a bit." Dick happily thought to himself. "God I hope Bruce has."

Truth be told; Bruce never changed. Ever.

**15 minutes later**

Placed in front of the manor's largest balcony, Dick witnessed a rather familiar scene. Bruce Wayne was CEO of his own company. He had power. He worked for it. And, as always, he displayed it.

Something that Grayson had become accustom to, but never comfortable with.

"Dick. Why are you back?" Bruce asked in an intense manner, not even bothering to turn away from the awe-inspiring sunlight glistening through the windows. An icy chill shot up Dick's spine.

"I…I wanted to come back. I wanted a break from my own life. I wanted…" Grayson began to spill, never once seeing Bruce even attempt to turn toward him. "…you to see that I am worthy of being your partner. Not your _apprentice_." That word burned his lips. All thanks to Slade.

"You left because _you_ wanted to become a man. You _wanted_ your own life. For better or worse." Wayne told in his usual lecturous tone. "You got it."

"But Bruce -"

"Let me finish." Wayne whipped around, revealing pain ridden eyes. Eyes that controlled much fear was now … _displaying _them." You abandoned your duties here. You've, purposely or not, developed your own ideas that contradict what I have taught you. You even looked me square in the eye without intimidation. Something a select few have ever done."

Seeing relief escape from Grayson's grimace, Bruce rose a finger. Great. Further lecturing. Just as he expected.

But like a signal from above, the Batwave (the precursor to the Bat-symbol), alarmed itself awake within Bruce's vest. The PDA's screen gave a live news video feed with someone they both knew well.

"We'll have to finish this later. Dr. Crane has just become top priority. Ready?" Wayne asked in a challenging way. He was eager to see his understudy's improved ability. Grayson was one that did not disappoint. He was a performer after all.

"Scarecrow? In broad daylight? Even he knows better than that." Dick rolled his eyes. So much for relaxation.

"Distraction or desperation." Bruce said aloud as he loosened his tie, heading toward the Batcave's entrance that was perfectly disguised as an antique clock.

"Well…"Dick began as he reached into his left pocket, slipping on his infamous, glossy black mask. "There is only one way to find out."

Play time's over. Robin's back.

**Downtown, Gotham City**

"**Revel in _fear_!** " the eerie voice of Scarecrow boomed in the compact jewelry store. It only took him and 4 of his men to completely cut off all exits. All one of them.

The look on the owner's face was one to die for. Security was supposed to be installed tomorrow morning. But hey, what's one day?

"Wh…what do you want?" one employee managed to squeek out from the corner of the wall.

"To become your greatest nightmare!" the straw-covered villian grinned viciously as he released a potent amount of his intoxicating fumes into the questioneer's face.

The homemade chemical changes the 'fight or flight' command in the brain to 'suck-thumb-and-go-in-a-fetal-position'. Confusion and chaos controlled by fear. Scarecrow's happy place.

"I am going to _twist_ and_ torture_ every one of yourminds!" the demented doctor proclaimed as his eyes revealed disturbing malecontent. Seven people suddenly feared the worst.

His first victim screamed screeched in horror. What he saw through his eyes could not be human. Or earthly. All he could see, and smell, was death. Blood seeped up his arms and refused to come off. No matter how hard he tried to wipe them clean. And worse of all, there was the scarecrow. It just stood there amongst the sicken scene with a little grin on it's face. Cold and unchanging. This was hell. And it was all in his head.

"Who would like to **_suffer_** least? The last one to go will **last into the _night_!**" Scarecrow threatened quite seriously as he suddenly felt his arm snag into the nearby wall. What caused it? A sharp, bat-shaped, boomerang. Great…

"New plan. Let the hostages go and you won't leave here in a stretcher." A commanding voice barked from the entryway. It couldn't be the Bat. It was way too…_light_. Actually, it sounded like…

"Robin? So the little birdy finally decided to fly back to the nest? How about I greet you with a _funeral_!" the straw-covered villlain roared as he ripped himself free and unveiled his deadly scythe hidden among the odd, lumpy, backing of his suit.

With a blur of movement, Scarecrow dashed toward the nonchant superhero. With simple side-step, the ex-boy wonder tripped the raging psycho with his own momentum, taking the once dangerous weapon and contorting it so that the stainless steel blade was an inch from the good doctor's neck.

" A funeral? You know me, Crane. I don't kill people. I just stop them." Robin grinned as he held his prison nice and steady. Scarecrow didn't say a word. Nor did any of his men. The Batman had struck.

As the flock of hostages ran for the door, the Bat could not help but notice the dramatic skill increase in his apprentice. That move close to his level. Dangerously close. But that was for later. Something was wrong. The man who had been exposed to the gas was now violently convulsing. Speculation rose. Scarecrow's subjects have never reacted this intensely before.

"Dr. Crane…" Batman spoke darkly as Scarecrow cocked his head slightly from behind Robin's vice hold.

"I'll never tell. I'll _never_ tell. **I'LL _NEVER_ TELL!**" he replied with a hysterical laugh. Something was definetly wrong.

"Enough games! Answer the man." Robin commanded, drawing the blade to less than a quarter of an inch away from his juggular vein. This did not go unnoticed by the Dark Knight as he stood face to face to the mental patient.

" Stop this. I need to talk to Dr-" Batman stopped dead sentence as he ripped away the straw-covered mask.

"It's a trap!" Robin spat, noticing the shaking man on the ground suddenly stop and rise from half across the room.

" How right he is." the man spoke in a familiar voice as he ripped away a flesh-toned mask. "Dr. Crane is right here. What you have there is one of my more advanced subjects…rigged with two pounds of nerve gas and C-4. "

Pulling out the remote control, the Dark Knight instinctively threw a batarang to disarm the psycho-path.

"Not this time!" Crane hollered as he placed his left hand in front of the oncoming object, piercing into the center. "GAME OVER!"

The button was pressed.

"Batman, we need to…" But before Robin could say anything more, the Dark Knight had already taken things into his own hands.

In a split second, Robin was flung into Crane and forced out of the building.

The explosion was heard for miles.

* * *

I can't promise any speedy updates with the story, but I WILL update it! Till then, keep those reviews coming! Later. 

-Scar


	3. Discovery

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

Thanks for all of the positive reviews! I know I plan on clearing up a lot, but I got the whole thing played out in my head. And so, here is your next installment! P.S. - Sorry for the delay, guys. I just moved and had to do other things. Like work...and living.

* * *

**Discovery**

**Downtown, Gotham City**

"**Batman**!" **Robin** shrieked as he unexpectedly, and quite conveniently, slammed Dr. Crane in the face with his flailing fist. One hit K.O. Rushing to the pile of burning rubble that was once a jewelry display, Robin tore away at the wreckage viciously in hope of the Bat's usual last-minute solutions.

"Over here." a dark voice spoke in relieving familiarity. And there he was. Nonchalantly leaning on the bricks of a nearby building, as if NOTHING had happened, was the **Batman**.

"How did you…?"

"A new invention to you. I have the ability to make my cape into a nigh-destructible substance in an instant that's 20 times stronger than Kevlar." The Bat almost smirked. Many a time has his own creations saved his life.

"I'd love a new suit made of the stuff. But honestly, I've never liked capes much. They just get in the way." Robin blurted as Batman strolled past him.

As smoothly as the excuse was given, Robin couldn't help but notice something…Batman didn't have a scratch. Not a SINGLE mark. That wasn't humanly possible for someone who had just been caught in an explosion. Not even for him.

Was the gap between their strength truly that much?

"Let's drop off the trash and head home. We have unfinished business."

"Oh yeah…" Robin sighed, snapping out of his thought. Great. More yelling and more unanswered questions. Something that was extremely wearing him thin.

**Unknown Location, Jump City**

"I gotta know, Slade. What does this little gizmo do?" **Red X** smirked, twiddling the chip between his fingers as he carefully watched a shadow rise.

"Hand it over and I'll tell you." **Slade **countered.

"Tell me or I'll crush it." X threatened as he placed the chip in the palm of his hand. Instantly **Blackfire** rose to strike, but was calmly halted by an armored hand of her master.

"Very well, Red X. Believe it or not, we were in this exact position once before. " Slade spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. Even he had to admit that the irony of the situation was laughable.

"That chip," Slade continued," allows whoever controls it to tap into any frequency that they choose. Military, radio signals, satellite, and all internet files. All at ease."

"So you want it for all of your soaps and stories?" Red X curled a smile. This guy was beginning to become a pain.

"Hardly. I crave something much more meaningful. Now kindly hand it over before I start deducting your pay."

"Whatever. Here, catch." Red X shrugged, chucking the valued data into Slade's hands. "Let's talk about my fee."

"In a moment, _Richard_." Slade smirked as he tossed a photo, a rather good close up, of Red X's mug. "There is really no point in wearing the mask anymore. The look alone tells me I'm right." Slade slithered, watching X stare in disbelief.

How did he find out? HOW?

Ripping off the skull mask in a blaze of fury, his face was shown to be an exact replica of Dick Grayson's. With one huge exception. Ironically enough, there was a huge scar in the shape of an 'x' that stretched from the top of his brow to the center of his cheeks.

"How did YOU find out!" X roared as the rage he felt was so intense that it was tangible. And relieving as he crushed it in his fists. For some reason, he absolutely despised this man.

"My boy." Slade began, placing his hands on his lower back in mastery. "I'm the one who created **you**."

"Wrong! My father is …is…"

Blank. Nothing came to his mind. Except for an odd image of a bat.

"Yes?"

"I… I can't remember. WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!"

"I suppose you are owed an explanation. Listen closely because I will not repeat myself." Slade uttered as he sat down upon his throne once again.

**Flashback, Slade's P.O.V.**

After having my lair destroyed by Robin and his annoyances he calls friends, I had become weary of not having anyone to carry on my legacy. Without an apprentice, I would be annihilated by the killer of all great minds and leaders alike; time. But, as always, I had a plan B.

I had heard about an attempt to make a clone of Superman made by Lex Luthor thanks to some information that I had received from one of my associates in his corporation. He attained a somewhat working result, but utterly failed due to that Superman's alien DNA. Humans are a completely different matter.

From Robin's rather harsh attempts to escape my lair, his DNA was not hard to obtain. It gave me some very intriguing information. Richard Grayson of the ex-flying Graysons. Both of his parents murdered by a cold blooded murderer named Two-Face. A circus performer. Fitting.

I traveled to Metropolis soon after my regrettable defeat to the destroyed ruins of the laboratory. Superman's work I suppose. Luckily, there was one operable container left, with a cut in it in the shape of an 'X'. I immediately began to get to work on creating a clone using the DNA I had retrieved. With a little twist of my very own added in.

While you were slowly being brought into existance, I decided to try to add a valuable weapon to my arsenal; **Terra**. Albeit that that attempt went sour, and ended in my death and tangling with Trigon, you were created.

**End Flashback**

"In short, meet your maker." Slade grinned as he could see the information being taken in by Red X's shimmering blue green eyes. "There is one thing I haven't figured out. How did you get the suit?"

"All I remember is waking up in some empty dump. The titan's tower was the first place to come to mind to go. Followed by some…mansion or something. I …er Robin had locked up his finest suit with pressure sensitive locks and retina scanners. Makes sense why it was so easy now." X recalled as he stared at himself in a puddle of oil on the concrete floor. Not the cleanest lair.

"So you retained some of Robin's memories? Perfect. Concerning your pay," Slade quickly changed subject. "Join me and I'll make that your weekly salary."

X's eyes bulged as he placed his form-fitting, but oddly comforting mask back on. How could he turn THIS down?

"Deal. But I want to prove once and for all that I am the best over Robin.** _I_ am DICK GRAYSON**!"

"Agreed, _apprentice_." Slade almost chuckled. Things were falling into place better than he could of ever hoped.

And it was just the beginning.

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. But I had sometime and you guys derserved an update. Later! - SCS 


	4. Breaking Point

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

Wow. All I can say is wow. You guys are the best! And just for being so awesome (and saying such great things) gives me the motivation to update ASAP! So without further ado; here you are, my adoring readers!

* * *

**Breaking Point**

**Garage, Titan's Tower**

**"DAESHINA GOR RECKNOC!" BOOM! Starfire** swore in her native tongue, blasting the sway-less case with an intense eye beam. Powerful, but utterly useless. Her and **Raven** had been trying to open that freaking briefcase for 6 hours now.

6 long, tiring, exhausting, INFURIATING hours…

"My _God_, **Robin**. _huff._ What did you make this OUT of?" Raven fell down in exhaustion. This sucker was NOT opening.

"Whatever Robin has stored in _this case_…" Starfire strained as she tried to pry the case open with her bare hands. Again. "…it** HAS** to be worth all of this!"

Watching the action from a safe distance, **Cyborg** was laughing himself stupid as he watched failed attempt after hilarious failed attempt. The entire tower had been shaking for the past couple hours. Which didn't seem to bother either of the two other teammates. They already knew about the girl's obsession.

Almost as fun as watching **Beast Boy **try to do sudoku. After an hour, it always ended in a blood-curdling scream.

He and Robin purposely DESIGNED the case to not open for anyone with an omission of estrogen, strong enough that only Superman could pry it open, and completed with a mental blocking device within it. Not to mention it had a code tough enough to make Beast Boy cry.

In other words, the girls are never getting that sucker open. Unless…

"Oh Cyyyborrg." Raven venomously cooed, appearing next to him in a rather disturbing instant.

Mind reading is so very handy.

"Oh boy…"

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

**"WHAT were you THINKING!" Bruce Wayne** roared toward an awe-struck **Dick Grayson**. They had been home and out of uniform for no longer than 5 minutes! Bruce has never been one to take things lightly.

"**WHAT?** What did I do wrong this time?" Dick yelled back. He wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't just _take it_ anymore.

Something that always rubbed Bruce the wrong way.

"You ANNOUNCED your entrance! I taught you better than that. You have to make you move FIRST, then make your THREAT. " Bruce continued as he began to wonder what Jump City had done. The Batarang in the Jewelry shop didn't come from Robin's hands.

The Robin that left was a perfect student. A perfect example of hard work. And perfect proof of what happens when you reach your limitation AS a student.

"But THAT'S _YOU!_ I don't WANT to be a carbon copy of **YOU!** As the leader of the Titan's, I have to make some command for them to attack!" Dick gritted in return, feeling the unresolved pressure from his stay before return in a flash.

There's going to be wounds tonight…

"But you are NOT LEADER HERE! **_I AM!_**" Wayne clenched, displaying his dominance once again.

**_"AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I LEFT! I CAN'T STAND YOU BEING IN CHARGE!"_** Grayson viciously admitted in the purest of honesty.

Bruce just stopped. Time seemed to halt. Though his face showed nothing, the truth hit him harder than any psychopath could inwardly.

"Bruce… I…" Dick choked. He could see the pain in his father's eyes.

He had truly hurt him.

"No. This needed to be done." Bruce admitted, holding back the tears. Not from pain, but from loss. His son had grown up. It was time to let go. "I have something for you."

Dick just sat and watched with wide eyes as he carefully studied Bruce's ascension to a hidden vault behind the portrait of his lost parents. Pulling out an envelope, Wayne strolled himself right in front of the young adult.

"What is…"

"From this moment on, you are a full-fledged adult. This is for your new life." Bruce entitled as he handed Richard the envelope.

Inside the rather packed package was things that people dream of. It contained a check worthy of being called a small fortune, several stocks in Wayne enterprises, a map to a remote location along with duplicate keys to Bruce's own personal jet, and…

"No way." Grayson gasped in awe, not believing what he held in his hands.

"Yes. When your parents died, their will instructed whoever took you in was to give this to you when you were an adult."

"It's a trust fund from the circus, and an insurance settlement from my parents' death. Bruce with all of this I have enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life." Dick noticed with a stress relieving smile. Who said good things don't happen to good people?

"There are two things that have to be done before I can give you all of these." Bruce added. " One; you have to move out and get a place of your own. With this amount of money, you can have a place both here and in Jump City."

"Not a problem. I've been keeping my eye on a couple of places here. And I'll always have the Tower back in Jump City."

"And two; the location I gave to you is where I was trained in Japan. When you go there to train, you will become my equal in technique. What I have been teaching you for years has been a watered down version of what I went through. They will be more brutal to you than you could ever imagine."

"Bruce_…Father…_thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. Since you are no longer under me, **you are Robin no longer**." Wayne added with a stern look.

"But all of Jump City knows me as Robin! The **_Titans_** only know me as Robin!"

"Not my problem. The title of Robin if set for someone that I am training. Yours is over. This is what it is like to be an adult. After tonight, I want you out of the mansion for good." Bruce added as he turned toward the stairwell that lead to his room. "One last thing, Dick."

"What?"

"Your skills have improved dramatically. Good job… and good luck." Bruce said with a slight smile. Not much from anyone else, but this was almost worth as much as all the wealth that Dick had just required.

"T…Thanks." Grayson pushed out. The bitter truth of reality was hard to take.

His second home was…gone. His resting area. His salvation from responsibility. His _identity_. Gone.

"Wait, Bruce!" Dick suddenly felt himself call out.

"Yes?" Wayne halted his ascension up the stairwell.

"Let me be Robin one more time. I need to set things right over in Jump City. Then I promise to forgo the name for the rest of my life." Grayson said with a confident and stern voice. A voice worthy of listening to. A voice that impressed Bruce.

"Once. And ONLY **_ONCE!_** Then your costume goes in the Batcave**_ for good_**."

"Then tomorrow is **Robin's last day**".

**Pier, Gotham City**

"So where are these guys? This is such a waste of time." **Red X** swore beneath his breath. This was so boring!

"Have patience, my apprentice. They will arrive soon." **Slade** softly scolded, holding a suspicious device in his hand.

"They had better." **Blackfire** roared as her eyes glowed a dangerous red.

After moments of further waiting, a distinct 'ting' of a flipping coin tethered in the distance. Further followed by the trademark laugh of the…

"**Joker. Two-face.** So glad you could finally make it."

* * *

And the plot thickens even further. I know. I updated really fast. But I've made you guys wait so long that I owe it to you guys! READ AND REVIEW - SBS 


	5. Leave

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

Sorry about the delay. I'm working on a couple of other projects of mine. One being a movie that WILL be posted on the world wide web (coughof which I am the star of cough). Good times. But anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Pier, Gotham City**

"I must say, _**Salad**_. You don't seem too _garden variety_ to me. Heh he." **The Joker** pointed out, grinning from ear-to-albino-ear.

"The name is **_Slade_**, clown. Continue this mockery and I promise you that you **_will_ regret it**." **Slade** threatened with very serious intent. Foolishness is something he did NOT tolerate.

Not even from the Joker.

"Relax, my _depth-perception-challenged_ friend." Joker poked at Slade's eye as he wrapped his arm around his new found partner's shoulder, inwardly cursing Harley's horrible note taking. "Besides, I get threatened on a weekly basis by Bat-brain. You've got nothing on him."

Glares were exchanged on that little comment.

"Let's get this over with already. This dump smells _horrific_." **Blackfire** spat in disgust.

"Doesn't take much to set you off. Does it, babe?" **Red X** smirked to himself as the alien shot him a look that could kill. Literally.

"If I didn't know any better…" The Joker thought aloud as he took a closer look at Red X. "This twerp looks the same age as Batsy's boy."

X's fist clenched.

"What's up with the kids, freak?" **Two-Face** cut through the silence, adding further tension to the uptight situation. "You a pedophile or something?"

"**That's…**" Blackfire roared right before…

"**ENOUGH!**" Red X gritted, chucking his 'x' shaped projectiles over both criminals' mouths. Shutting them up…finally.

Although he beat her to the punch, his move was rather…impressive. Perfectly simple, yet effective. An instant display of skill. It almost made the tameranian jealous. Just a little.

"You're learning, X. Keep this up and I might let you and Blackfire have that alone time you've been wanting." Slade grinned, as Red X was given the look of death again by the newly informed tameranian, revealing two mind-controlling devices. Complete with his own logo.

"Now, onto business…"

**Rooftop, Jump City**

_BLEEM!_ **FOOMP!** _**IIIIEEEE!**_

"And that ends day three of my initiation." **Jinx** smiled slightly, wiping a bead of sweat from her pale brow. As smoke arose from what was once the **Puppet King** (who escaped from prison thanks to a guard's curious kid wanting a 'dolly'), she couldn't help but feel accomplished through all of her hard work.

Her hard, laborious, repetitive, never ending work. Sympathy for the Titans was building.

"And now time for a little fun." **Kid Flash** smiled brilliantly, receiving one of the sorceresses' in return. "I know this great little place in France. " Kid Flash stated as he reached out for Jinx's hand. "We'll be there and back in…"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"No time. Whose the culprit this time?" Jinx asked with a slight sigh. How many enemy's ARE there in this city? Although, thanks to them, she had gotten used to the 'hero' thing rather fast.

"It's the Hi…**Hallelujah!** Look at the time! Got to go! Late for…uh…_work_. Bye!" KF burst out in a split second as he zipped away into the sunrise, leaving the pink haired teenager in total confusion.

He couldn't bare to tell her who the enemies were.

…the **Hive Five**…

**Basement, Titan's Tower**

"You know what have to do, _Cyborg_." **Raven** spoke lovingly. Something _EXTREMELY_ hard for her. But this was for Robin after all…

"NOT gonna happen, Rae!" **Cyborg** roared from his rather helpless state.

While poking around in his mind, Raven accidentally stumbled across some of Cyborg's blueprints. It's usefulness proven as Cy's head, and only his head, remained helpless on the center of the dimly lit coffee table.

"Well, I guess this _warm, gooey, perfectly baked apple pie_ will just have to go to waste." Raven smirked, placing the baked good inches from Cyborg's immobile position.

Aroma torture.

Ever since their encounter with Mother May-eye, Raven hasn't touched, gone near, or remotely dealt with a pie to save her life. However, she slaved over a hot oven (Four times. Cooking isn't exactly her forte.) for _guess-who_.

"You're trippin', Rae. My body is _over_ **there!** I _can't _eat." Cyborg spat. This was getting ridiculous. I mean, is it worth to lose your head (along with arms, legs, torso, and the rest of your anatomy) over a briefcase among friends?

"You couldn't eat to begin with, liar. You can only _taste_ food."

Complete silence.

Mind reading scores again.

"Ok, Rae. I got to know. How come YOU can get into my head, but Brother Blood never could?" Cyborg winched in waiting. It didn't make any sense if you thought about it.

"Turns out my father didn't_ give_ me my powers at all. He held them back." Raven slightly grinned, losing herself in the memories of herself and Robin. He really did save her. In more ways than he would _ever_ know.

"**Please**, friend Cyborg. Tell how to open this heinous contraption!" **Starfire** begged in her gentle voice, slamming a valiant fist into the case's edge.

Causing pain. Lots of pain. _Throbbing_ pain.

**"DIGE REFURNIA!"**

"I'm _not **telling!**_ …And you should really watch your mouth, Star." Cy winched, amazed what Starfire had been saying all of these years since he learned Tamerianian.

Sweet, yes. Innocent…._no_.

"Ok, Cyborg." Raven smirked, cracking her knuckles. "We tried this the nice way." The sorceress muttered, adding something under her breath. But it's pretty hard to hear over the roar of a blow torch.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor**

"So this is it?" **Bruce** questioned sternly from the doorway of what was once Dick's room.

"This is my last day." **Dick Grayson** replied, packing the last remaining items into his fifth suitcase.

"I can't say I won't miss you in the manor." Wayne struggled to let out. He really didn't want him to go, but a parent has to let go eventually. They let go _years_ ago.

"I meant as Robin. I can't believe it. What am I going to say to the Titans?"

"That's not my problem. But here are my last words of advice; Go to Japan and use this when you really need to talk to someone." Bruce added, handing Richard a normal sized sports watch with an odd switch underneath the face of the clock. "Tap the screen three times to activate it."

"And it does what?" Dick rose a brow, fastening the watch on his right wrist.

"Calls someone that really wants to talk to you."

"…That's not a girl, right?"

"Definitely not." Bruce smirked at the mere thought. If you knew who it was, you'd laugh too.

"Then this is it."

"Oh, Master Grayson do not hesitate to call me if you are ever in need." Alfred entered teary eyed, taking 2 of the 5 briefcases. It was like losing a member of the family. Officially.

"I'll keep that in mind, Alfred. Thank you." Dick grinned as the butler exited the room.

"Bruce, I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Wayne cut as he stared toward the ground. He never was good with loss.

"No. I need to tell you this."

"Then speak. " Bruce replied, staring directly into Dick's eyes. A piercing stare. A complete stare.

"For years…I _**hated **_you. I wondered why on Earth I was forced to assume all of these responsibilities that NO ONE else had to do. I used to hate training and feeling like a complete failure when I was compared to you.

I was loser.

And there was nothing I could do about it. Some nights, I even wished that you had left me with the circus. My childhood here was nothing but a complete hell. 13 hours of training, 6 hours of studying, and an uncountable amount of night patrols. I only slept in my free time. It was like that EVERYDAY for 10 years. That's why I really left. I wanted to set up my OWN life. My OWN schedule." Grayson roared from the bottom of his soul. This had been pent up for years.

"I understand if you hate me, but…" Bruce tried to reply.

"I'm not finished yet." Dick cut him off. A first. " But when I left Gotham and went to Jump City, I realized something. I was stronger, smarter, and faster than everyone around me. Even those that are called 'Olympic' athletes. And yet, you were STILL significantly stronger than me. I thought I could never catch up. But then… I got beaten by someone else.

_**Slade.**_

He kept me a prisoner of my own morality. And he beat me in everyway. Just like you. But all he wanted to do was use me. Keep me as a sick trophy so he could die in peace. It made me realize why you did the things you did to me…"

"Yes. The world is falling apart."

" So you made me part of the solution. And for that, I only have one thing to say to you."

"What?"

"**Thank you.**" Dick said with the brightest of smiles." But when I get back from Japan,_ I'll_ be the better fighter." Grayson smirked to the very offended Bruce.

"Experience versus youthful thinking. Give me a call when you get back for me to _beat _you back into perspective." Wayne bit back.

"Looking forward to it." Grayson smiled, holding his hand out for a 'farewell' handshake.

"Good luck." Bruce meant whole heartedly, grasping his adoptive son's hand firmly. " With everything."

And with that last statement, Dick was gone. As a parting gift (and in exchange for all of his 'Robin' gear) Bruce had giving the newly independent adult a set of wheels. A BMW 650i Coupe to be exact (I.E. It's expensive).

Closing the door with a lonely creak, Alfred turned to see a rather depressed looking Wayne.

"He'll be perfectly ok, sir. You did train him after all."

"That's not what I am worried about." Wayne spoke with slight intensity, focusing with his index finger to his chin. "The last time I was training with the shinobi in Japan, they were at the brink of an all-out battle between the villages."

"You mean…"

"I might of just sent him into the middle of a war."

"Shouldn't you warn him, Master Bruce?" Alfred's eyes swelled with fear. Criminals were one thing, but a WAR…with **NINJAS?** The fret was understandable.

"If I did, you and I both know what his reaction would be." Bruce took a deep sigh.

"He would go sooner." The two spoke in unison. They did raise the Boy Wonder after all.

"It's best if we don't tell him." Wayne sternly ended the concern, turning toward the Batcave's secret clock entrance. There was work to be done.

There is always work to be done.

Seeing the manor steadily get smaller and smaller in his rear view mirror made the situation hit home. There WAS no more home in Gotham. At least, none that was known.

But more important things were busy clouding Dick's mind. Like how he is going to break this extended training session to his team…and tell them that him no longer the person they have known for several years.

But, unnoticed by Grayson's keen observation was a shadow lurking toward him from the back seats. It's vice grip reaching closer and closer. A sharp right turn brought a shine of light through the vehicle, letting Dick see his pursuer behind him.

All that could be heard from the outside was a muffled scream.

* * *

A horrible cliff hanging yet again. Heh. You know the drill. Review, let me know how I can make the story better, and God bless!

-SBS


	6. The War of Love

**The True Finale**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Titans in any way, shape, or form.

I have time. I update. Be happy.

* * *

**The War of Love**

**Gotham City, Inside Grayson's BMW 650i**

"_MMMMMM!_ **_BARBARA!_** " **Richard Grayson** hollered as he released his lips from his surprise attacker.

"**GOTCHA! Got you! Got you!** I _finally_ got you! So I took my _reward_." **Barbara** sang with an intense red flush in her cheeks. She had waited years to do that.

"Congratulations." Grayson expressed with the greatest of sarcasm, pulling over at his stalker's nicely local home. "Get out."

"Wait, Dick! I have a solution to your 'extended leave' problem." Barbara pouted her patent puppy dog pout. Great for getting a free meal out of a guy.

"You know I hate that look…" Richard stated dismally. Remembering her past requests as he rubbed his eyes, the anticipation was less than stellar.

Then it hit him.

"So that _was_ you around the corner."

"_Maybe_. But hear me out…"

**Basement, Titan's Tower**

**"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! For the love of humanity, _TURN IT OFF_!" Cyborg** screamed with all of his might. Torture doesn't get much worse than this. (Yes, I AM speaking from personal experience).

"Then you'll…" **Raven** grinned.

It's about time he cracked. She had, rather skillfully, set the movie 'The Notebook' to play over and over again in Cy's brain until he gave in.

It played 46 times. _46_ times. And it's a 123 minute movie. Altogether, that's 5658 minutes, roughly 94 hours, and almost 4 straight days. However, it played at an accelerated rate due to the fact that the player was his brain; it only took a measly 30 minutes.

"**YES! I'll tell you the code! JUST TURN IT OFF!"** Cyborg yelled with the most extreme of pain. If he heard the line, _"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I've waited for you for seven years and now it's too late."_, one more time, his ears would self destruct.

Reaching into the back of Cyborg's exposed head, Rae pulled a single pink wire; stopping the movie's 47th play.

"Now was that so hard?" Raven quipped as she rose a brow.

"Don't say it…"

_"I wrote you 365 letters. One for everyday."_

"**GAH!** It's 2590! The code is 2590!" Cyborg finally gave in. "Now reattach my circuits. All I want to do is watch UFC, football, and wrestling while I eat barbeque riibbss." He cried with a slight sob at the end. His pride as a man was being pummeled.

"Sure." The demoness agreed. The moment she put Cy's normal system online, his body snapped back together and bolted for the door. Opening it with great force, he skillfully dodged a bewildered **Starfire **and slammed the door to his room. Where he would stay.

For HOURS.

"Friend Raven, What did you do to him?" Starfire rose a brow. She had never seen Cyborg act that scared before. Even when she baked her home planet's 'meat' cake.

"I _notebook-ed_ him." Raven smirked. "But more importantly, I got the code."

"Ooohhh! I can not **wait **any longer! Let us open the suitcase of severe pain and wonderment!" Star squealed, grabbing the suitcase in a blink of an eye.

"Let's see what you have worked so hard to protect, Robin." Raven thought aloud as a single bead of icy sweat dropped from her brow. This was it.

Entering the code in carefully, the case released a burst of compressed air as it opened it self slowly. Bit by bit, the mystery was finally unraveled to reveal a…a…

Book.

It was Robin's personal diary.

"A book? Why would Robin hold this so sacred?" Starfire said with complete confusion, revealing a perfect opening. Raven took a moment to thank God for alien ignorance.

"I'm not sure. I'll analyze it and tell you what I find, Star." Raven slyly suggested as she nonchalantly grabbed the book and silently, yet hurriedly, teleported to her sanctuary. Her room.

Completely confused, Starfire reexamined the case, making completely sure that nothing else was left. Even shaking the heavy material like a rattle.

"What's with all the SCREAMING down here?" **Beast Boy** fittingly yelled through the doorway. Noticing the open case immediately, his curiosity nearly nuked itself. "OOOO! What was in it, Star? Money? Baby photos? Embarrassing pictures?"

"No, Beast Boy. It was a book of some kind. Raven took it to analyze it." Star answered truthfully.

" Oh YEAH! IT WAS A DIARY! Who CALLED …It was a diary, right? " BB asked, halting his celebration. C'mon. How often is he right?

"Diary? What is this '_Diary_'?"

"Oh…um. It's a book that you write about how you feel about, uh, things. Like for secrets and stuff. And it's great for blackmailing." BB grinned widely. It reminded him of the time he got a hold of Cyborg's diary file.

Good times. Especially for Jinx and Bumble Bee.

"Oh, you mean…"

There was a pause.

She'd been had.

Jade fire erupted from her eyes.

**_"RAVEN!"_**

**Titan's Tower, Raven's room**

"Date: 02-05-1992

I hate Two-Face. I hate him with every fiber of my being. He _murdered _both of my parents two years ago. _Mother. Father_. You'll never know how much I miss both of you. You'll never know much I wish and prayed that I could of changed what happened. Or at least done something. The last thing I remember is my mother telling me that when I performed, I was her little robin…"

"_Well that explains the name. How sad. 2590... That's the date that his parents died."_ Raven frowningly thought to herself.

Skipping ahead a couple of pages, and noticing the name 'Star' written more times than she would like to admit, Raven was starting to feel a little bummed. That was until…

"Date: 02-05-2002

Tonight was an odd one. Time stopped. Slade returned. And Raven was put into mortal danger…and, well, _stripped_. Slade is going to **pay**."

A smile crept across the sorceresses' face as she imagined Robin balling a fist into his hand.

"Ever since Raven has opened a telepathic link between us, my thoughts of her have changed immensely. At first I thought she was a shy, apathetic, anti-social, goth girl…But I couldn't have been more wrong.

I'll never forget the night after the 'Slade' drug effected me. Raven stayed up extra late in the medical room to make sure I made a full recovery. And thanks to her telepathic connection, she could tell if I was lying. Not fun…at first.

We started talking, and I've got to say, I was impressed. I had no idea how much she had to do to control her powers. We even discovered a few similarities. Like broken families and unwanted responsibilities. Although, she never really wanted to say anything about her father. Not that I minded. I didn't want to say anything about mine either.

Minutes turned to hours without us even noticing. Before we knew it, everyone else had already gotten up and was ready for the next day. Then she was gone. Off to her usual anti-social self.

I still can't help but wonder; why me? Why did she choose me over everyone else to protect her? But, regardless, we definitely…"

**_CRASH!_**

"**RAVEN!** HAND OVER THE DAIRY! **NOW!**" Starfire demanded in growl from what remained of Raven's doorway. This reaction from Star much like the way she acted BEFORE she joined the Titans; ticked and scary.

"Starfire! I was just about to come show you…"

"Drop the ACT and hand it over…please." Star requested as herbal green colored energy flowed around her body. She wasn't the happiest. "Do not make me fight you."

"Starfire, can you even read our language?" Raven asked honestly.

No response…except a sneer.

"Look, I read everyday. I can speed read a 50 page book in half an hour. Wouldn't it make more sense for me to go through it first and tell you the things he wrote about you? " Despite the irrefutable reasoning, Star was not buying it. This wasn't turning out the way Rae thought originally…

"On my planet, when tamerianians choose a mate, they are willing to** fight** for them. No matter who the enemy is."

A cold bead of sweat tingled down Raven's spine.

"Friend Raven, you have spent a lot of time with my boy recently. However, I have looked away. I'm sorry, but I just can't do that anymore. Either declare that you will no longer feel for him, or **_fight me_**." Starfire threatened in a voice that was serious…and kind of chilling. Not like her at all.

Maybe this was the way she acted on her home planet…

"Starfire…"

There was a slight pause. Starfire was charged up and ready for battle. The time to decide was at hand. Give in or fight? Win or lose? For Raven, the choice wasn't hard.

"You can't fight what you can't touch." Raven snapped back, enveloping Star in a dark orb. "Calm down! Anger will get you… **AHHH!**" Raven attempted to lecture before Star burst the hold with an explosive starbolt.

"I've heard ENOUGH out of **you! RRAAHHH!**" Starfire roared as she launched herself forward, slamming Raven in the stomach with a crushing fist.

If not for her powers protecting her, Rae would have been hurt a lot worse than just being slammed through her wall. A steel wall mind you.

The truth behind the fight? Simply put; pent up jealousy. Starfire had been getting less and less attention from the Boy Wonder because of guess who. Something that had been going on ever since the Trigon incident.

That was a year and a half ago.

And they really do kill for spouses on Tameran.

"You wrecked my **ROOM**!" Raven roared as a void of energy flowed around her in an impressive aura. "Stop it, Starfire! Before one of gets hurt!"

"Then say it!" Star demanded, blasting an eye beam directly toward Raven's core. But was canceled out by a protective orb of the sorceress'.

"I…I can't!" Rae yelled back, sending a dark claw crashing into the alien; forcing her through the level's ceiling.

"Then…" Starfire spoke from afar. "We will find out who is stronger!"

In a flash, all that Raven could see was an incoming orange fist.

**Basement, Titan's Tower**

"WHAT IS _**GOING**_ ON?" Beast Boy screamed to himself as he took cover underneath Cyborg's work desk.

**BOOM! CRACK! _AAAHHH!_ BAM!**

As the girls continued to decorate the tower with new windows, an utterly annihilated piece of hardware flew past the cowering teen in a blur.

"**AAAIIIEEEE!** They blew up my game station! **_NOOO!"_** BB cried in horror as a river of tears leapt from his eyes.

**1 hour later**

Enough is enough. Time to call for back up.

Opening his communicator to Cy's frequency, Beast Boy couldn't help but notice something odd as the screen flashed to life.

"What is it, BB?" Cyborg nonchalantly questioned as a mountain of food, several game stations, and multiple football games lit the background in a hum of technical satisfaction..

"WHAT _IS_ IT? Are you_ kidding_ me? OUR HOUSE IS BEING TORN APART BY THE…is that Halo 2?" The jade titan questioned with puppy dog eyes. It's not hard to distract the boy.

"3 football games, 20 pounds of ribs and Cy-BQ sauce, and gaming with people in France. You in, noob?" Cy grinned largely. Scarily big to be truthful.

"Just don't touch me with the ribs and I'm…"

**_CRACK!_**

Before anything else could be said, Raven was chucked into the room head first. Nicely in communicator view.

"**THAT'S** _**IT!"**_ Raven swore, launching herself airborne with intense speed via a quick pulse from her powers…and unwittingly destroying everything in Cy's room. The screens exploded in a rain of glass that sprinkled themselves all over the mounds of ribs.

Nothing remained intact. Not even the CY-BQ bottles.

Cyborg developed a twitch.

Then, as if everything that was going on wasn't enough already, the all too familiar alarm went off. Adding to the chaos with it's blaring red flare.

Everyone froze.

Shaking off everything he had just been through for the moment, Cyborg immediately began scanning the city to find the problem. Unfortunately, the issue was right at home.

"**YO! _QUIT_ THE CATFIGHT!** We have an intruder in** _MY_** tower!" Cy screamed from the gaping hole from his room. His 'pride restoration' would have to be put on hold…unless he single handedly dominated the enemy of course.

Raven and Starfire, both battered and bruised to the point that their suits had multiple cuts, burns, and rips (But being the clean author that I am, they both remain clothed in certain areas.), were still at a stand off. Heavy breathing, drips of blood, and falling sparks of viciously torn electronics filled what was left of the living room.

"Raven…_huff_…" Starfire struggled to say.

"Yes,…_ugh_…Starfire?" Raven responded, holding her right elbow. Going through three straight walls hurts more than she thought. A LOT more.

"I call a Befelium…a 'timeout'." Star explained in a wince, finally powering down. Raven was definitely not the easiest of opponents. It was like fighting her sister all over again.

"Uh…sure." Raven complied with tingling pain in her left arm. Who knew the little alien could hit _so_ **HARD?**

"Raven! Starfire! We have an intruder!…And you girls should really consider some new threads." Beast Boy announced through the amazingly intact doorway, nervously grinning to pairs of leering eyes.

"Wow. You guys are a mess." A voice from the shadows mocked.

"You've got guts invading the tower. But now it's time for you to get the** HECK OUT!"** Cyborg gritted, slamming his sonic cannon in ready.

"Gotta do better than that!" The invader laughed softly, throwing, and jamming, an object into the weapon's barrel.

"I got -" Beast Boy smiled in confidence, morphing into an octopus…and missing with every single tentacle. Whoever it was, they could definitely move. "- nothing. It's heading your way girls!"

"You've caught us on a **_bad_** day!" Raven sneered, lifting her slightly ripped hood up. Her and Star took to the air and dove toward the still unseen threat. They were going to tear whoever it was a new one.

But before the girls could strike, a blur flew by Cy and spun BB like a top. Placing his body in front of the invader's like a human shield, he squeezed his way in between the oncoming assault to…

"**STOP!"**

"_ROBIN!"_ The girls screamed in unison, crashing into each other to avoid impact.

"I told you to wait for me, **Batgirl!" Robin** scolded, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." The teen smiled with a blush behind him.

"Ugh." Robin rubbed his temples.

"Robin, who is this?" Star asked in her innocent voice. Raven couldn't help but wonder as well.

"Titans, we need to talk…"

* * *

I was actually going to keep going with this chapter, but I thought you guys deserved an update. Please comment! God bless! 

-Scar


End file.
